


It's All About Us

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Just give it one more try [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon is Murphy MacManus, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to a mission trip in Atalanta the zombie apocolypse hits, stranding the only three humans left from that youth group in downtown Atlanta and their only weapons are three pocket knives and the middle kid's bow and arrows she brought for rec time. They try to escape the city and are discovered by a group of survivors and taken in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I sat down on the row of seats infront of Glen.

 

"Okay, Megan?" He asked as he handed me my quiver and bow.

 

"Got a funny feeling about today..." He pulled out his Star Trek book.

 

"It's probably about what we learned about Atlanta last year." He shrugged. I frowned.

 

"Maybe..." I started to clean my bow. I looked up and blinked as I thought I saw a man standing by the side of the road. He looked to be rotting and dead. I blinked again and it was gone.

 

"Megan? Everything okay?" Kaylee asked from the row infront of me.

 

"Yeah..." I shook my head. "Just thought I saw something." I closed my eyes and opened them again. Kaylee and Glen gave me a look but dropped it. We rode in silence until we got to the city.

 

"Hey, maybe we can go play Klingons vs Federation after we unpack." Glen said as he put his book back into his bag and pulled his stuff closer. We were in our own vehicle instead of the other one because it was too crowded in there, so we each got our own row of seats, Kaylee in the first, me in the middle, and Glen in the back.

 

"HOLY SHIT! STEVE, LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I saw a bunch of zombie like people heading for our van. Steve swerved to avoid them, but ended up crashing. I hit the side of the van hard and swore as I felt glass shards from the windows spray on me. I could hear Glen and Kaylee suffer the same fate as me.

 

"That fucking hurt!" Kaylee growled from where she was laying as she got up.

 

"Is everyone in at least an okay shape?" Glen asked as he stood up.

 

"Aye, Captain. Just give me a moment to inspect the Enterprise's damage." I said in my best Scottish accent. Glen and Kaylee chuckled.

 

"Carry on then Scotty!" Glen laughed.

 

"Nerds." Kaylee shook her head. I laughed as I got up and grabbed my shit.

 

"I think we should get the fuck out of Atlanta!" I said as I kicked the door open.

 

"I second that!" Kaylee said, grabbing her own shit.

 

"ENGAGE!" Glen shouted in agreement as he grabbed he shit. I fastened my quiver to my belt and slug my bow on my back alongside my backpack full of clothes. My dufflebag was around my shoulder and I looked around to see which way we should go. I heard zombie sounds behind me and shot off towards the Atlanta exit. I could hear Glen and Kaylee following me.

 

"Aw shit!" Kaylee gasped as she saw our youth group as zombies. "This way!" Glen and I followed her. After a few more close calls, we managed to get to the outskirts of Atlanta.

 

"We need to get a strategy." I panted. "Like we shouldn't tell anyone our real names, if anyone is still human besides us, until they earned it. What should we do for food and shit. Shelter? Zombies? We _NEED_ to figure that out."

 

"First, what should we call ourselves?" Glen said.

 

"It should be something easy to remember." Kaylee said as she sat down on a tire. "An ideas, Megan?"

 

"Glen, John Syrin Kirk. It has some names that are easy to remember for you." I said. "Kaylee, Isabella Chekov-Cullen. It's easy to remember for all of us." I shrugged. "I'll be Brigid Scott, Scotty for short, if you want."

 

"Okay. We should try to find a group of survivors, increases chance of survival, right?" Isabella said.

 

"We'll bunk in wrecked cars for the night, at least tonight. We'll try to find survivor's or supplies tomorrow." John said. "Oh, and call me Syrin."

 

"And we'll kill every motherfuckin' zombie we find." I said.

 

"Sounds like a plan, Brigid." Isabella said.

 

"Good work, Scotty." Syrin grinned. "Now that's out of the way, let's take an inventory of what we have." We nodded. I pulled out several pairs of jeans, shirts, socks, a bathing suit, a few light-wieght track suits, my Ghillies, and my tolietries out of my backpack. I pulled a pair of flipflops, a pair of tennis shoes, and a few pairs of boots, a pair of fingerless gloves, a pair of leather work gloves, an archery glove, an arm gaurd, and a pocket knife out of my duffelbag. I had my pillow and sleeping bag out where they could see it. 

 

"That's my inventory. Oh... and my cell phone and iPod, but the power's off so they are useless." I said. Syrin and Isabella pulled out similar inventories, minus the archery gear and Irish dance stuff and add certian other bassed on the interests of the person to whom it belonged (i.e.: star trek tricorder pin for Syrin and Twilight saga for Isabella).

 

"So, we have clothes, shoes, rec gear, useless technology, and the armory consists of three pocket knives and archery gear enough for one person."  Syrin said. "I'm not gonna lie, if we don't find some other survivors, we're most likely doomed."

 

"I agree." I said. Isabella nodded.

 

"Well, we'll pack up and look around, there's probably a camp around here." Syrin said. "Ms. Scott!" I jumped up.

 

"Aye, Captain." I said.

 

"You'll be in charge of weapons since you own the bow." Syrin nodded as we started to pack up.

 

"Aye." I said. I was putting up my Irish dance gear when I saw something silver and green hit the ground. I frowned and picked it up. It was the St. Patrick rosary I had convinced my mom to get me even though I wasn't Catholic. I put it on, finished packing, stood up, put my archery gear on, and started off, saying a prayer to God that we'd be alright. We walked for awhile until it was dusk and our feet hurt. "Look!" I pointed towards two people carrying supplies. I could tell that they weren't undead. "Survivors!" I said.

 

"Let's go!" Syrin took off towards the two. I followed, but had an arrow nocked, just in case. Isabella was right behind me.

 

"Hey! Hey! Misters!" I called to the two men. They froze and spun around, guns aimed at our heads. We froze and Syrin and Isabella held up their hands while I pointed my arrow at the taller man. "We aren't one of the creatures. We're just trying to find a safe place." I said. They lowered their guns but kept them cocked. I lowered my bow but kept myy arrow nocked. "Do you know anywhere safe, cause we're hundreds of miles away from home and our youth group got turned, so we're alone."

 

"Yeah. My name's Shane Walsh. I used to be a Sheriff's Deputy in King County." The taller guy looked us over and had a sympathetic look.

 

"I'm Glenn!" The shorter, Asian guy said. Syrin tensed. "What are your names?"

 

"I'm Isabella Chekov-Cullen." Isabella smiled. I could see her apprehension.

 

"John Syrin Kirk, but call me Syrin." Syrin said.

 

"I'm Brigid Scott," I said, tempted to fake a Scottish accent. "We're from farther north." They nodded.

 

"Follow us, we'll take you back to our camp." Shane said. I nodded and followed him. Syrin, Isabella, and Glenn followed.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around at the others in the camp. I felt a little apprehensive at being around them.

 

"Girl," A dark haired woman snapped her fingers. She looked annoyed. I realised she had been trying to get my attention.

 

"Yeah?" I said quietly. I had an embarrased, sheepish look on my face..

 

"I asked what was your name." She said.

 

"Oh. It's Brigid Scott." I replied.

 

"Brigid, then, what happened so that you practically covered in blood and glass?" She frowned.

 

"Car accident. Zombies attacked the van I was in with my friends and we crashed. Glass flew everywhere and it hit me and Isabella the most. I didn't notice it after it hit until now." I winced. "Guess I was too busy getting us out of there to notice." She frowned, disappeared for a moment, then came back armed with some medical supplies.

 

"I'm going to clean them, because you don't need them to get infected." She knelt and lifted up my sweatpants leg. Her lips were drawn tight and she gently wiped the cuts. I bit down a curse because that stung.

 

"I didn't catch your name." I said after a moment.

 

"Lori Grimes. My son Carl is with Sophia Peleteir over with Shane and Sophia's mother, Carol." She said. She reached for the medical bag and pulled out  some bandages.

 

"I had an Aunt named Lori..." I sighed. "I wonder if she's still alive..." I frowned.

 

"Are you alergic to any medical thing?" Lori asked.

 

"No, only pollen." I shook my head. She wrapped my legs and moved on to my arms. She reached for my arm guard to take it off.

 

"Your Aunt Lori, is she around here?" Lori said after removing my watches and archery gear.

 

"No... North Carolina..." I said. "Me and my friends had come down here with our youth group for a mission trip in Inner City Atlanta."

 

"What happened to your youth group? Did you get separated from them?" Lori asked as she cleaned and bandaged my arms.

 

"They turned. We're all that's left." I shook my head. I winced as I felt glass jostle around in my neck. "I don't know what's happened back in North Carolina... Wish I did though..."

 

"The Walkers are everywhere, no state has been untouched by them." Lori said. "Maybe your family there was lucky though and escaped them." She moved to my neck and even more gently cleaned and bandaged there. "There you are. You all fixed up. Are you hungry?" My stomach growled.

 

"Yeah, I am." I laughed.

 

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Lori helped me up and we walked to a campfire. Shane was there.

 

"Brigid, are you all fixed up?" Shane asked. I nodded.

 

"Hurts, but not as much as in fifth grade where I broke both bones in my right forearm." I shrugged. "Thanks for taking us here and giving us medical attention. We really didn't think about that in our plan." I rubbed the back of my head.

 

"What was your plan?" Shane asked.

 

"Well, we were going to sleep in some wrecked cars for the night and try to find survivors and/or supplies in the morning. We were gonna hunt for food, but we didn't have guns and we haven't been bow hunting before." I said. "We were really relying on finding survivors for our survival."

 

"Well, you did find survivors." Lori said as she handed me a plate of food. I thanked her, said a blessing, then dug in. After eating I went to go find a nice place to spread out my sleeping bag for the night. I didn't have a tent, but I was going with Glenn on a supply run to get what we needed for me Isabella and Syrin. I yawned and smiled as I found a spot near the other tents, inbetween the fence and the tents. I sprinted after my stuff, grabbed it, spread out my sleeping bag, then stared at the starry sky. I heard Isabella lay out her sleeping bag beside me.

 

"Hey, Brigid," She said after a few minutes.

 

"Yeah?" I sighed.

 

"Do you think our families are okay?" She sighed.

 

"To be honest... I don't know... Lori said there wasn't a state that wasn't untouched by walkers..." I said after a moment. She was quiet. I drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_I was walking through the woods. It was quiet. I heard a twig snap behind me. A feeling of dread creeped over me. I started to run. I could hear footsteps behind me. I ran faster, but they were gaining on me. I turned around and saw a large, burly gansgter. I tripped and fell back. He walked forward as I scrambled back. Terror gripped my heart. The man stopped dead in his tracks. I could hear the faint clicking of two guns. I froze and could just barely make out two masked men behind the gangster._

 

_"And Shepherds we shall be For Thee my Lord, for Thee Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patri, Et Fili, Et Spiritus Sancti." Just after the last word there was two gunshots. The man dropped dead from the shots. I could see the two men clearly even though it was dark and they were in black except for their pants, which were blue jeans._

 

* * *

 

 

I shot up in my sleeping bag. I looked around and noticed that it was daylight and Isabella was still asleep and Syrin was on my other side asleep. I got up, fixed my sleeping bag, and walked to where Glenn was talking with Shane and Lori.

 

"Hey, Brigid." Glenn smiled as I walked up. "Sleep well?" I lifted my hand and waggled it sideways.

 

"Had a wierd dream." I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. It was tangled, I probably looked like a mess. "I look like crap, don't I?" I sighed.

 

"You could use some looking at, but not the worst I've seen." Lori said.

 

"When are we going for those supplies?" I asked.

 

"About half an hour from now." Glen said. I nodded.

 

"I'll go get ready." I said. I walked back to my friends and pulled out my hair brush. I worked through it slowly, then pulled it into a ponytail. I grabbed my blue tracksuit jacket. It was from my Irish dance acadamy. I tied it around my waist to cover my real name. I walked back to where Glenn and Shane were. I put my pocket knife in my pocket.

 

"Ready?" Glenn asked.

 

"As I'll ever be until I get used to this." I sighed. Glenn patted my shoulder.

 

"Let's go." Glenn said as he pressed a pistol into my hand. I nodded and walked after him. We got to downtown Atlanta pretty quickly. I paled at the wreckage.

 

"Who the heck..." I whispered.

 

"Come on," Glenn gently pulled my arm. "Just ignore it. Remember, we're here for some supplies for you and your friends. And get you some better weapons." He pulled me towards an ally. "Nine arrows, a longbow, and three pocket knives aren't gonna cut it."

 

"Hehe... You made a funny." I mumbled as I followed him. He grinned. We walked around the allies until we got to a hunting goods store. We snuck in and I got two tents, one for me and Isabella and one for Syrin. Glenn was looking at the guns in the glass cases.

 

"Which ones do you want?" Glenn asked. I looked around and grinned as I walked over to the case holding the rifles. I pointed at two very good rifles.

 

"Those rifles for Isabella and Syrin," I said. Glenn nodded and picked the lock on the case. I grabbed the rifles. We went to the pitsols, pulled out three, grabbed a few boxes of bullets, and I ran over to where the crossbows were. I reached up and even stood on my tip toes but I couldn't reach them. I heard Glenn walk up. He lifted me up enough so I could grab a crossbow. He set me down. "Thanks. Longbows are awesome, but not practical." I said as I grabbed several boxes of crossbow arrows, tore them open, and shoved them in a bag. I grabbed several types of tips and shoved them in there too.

 

"Right. Let's get some better knives for you." Glenn said. I nodded. We grabbed several hunting knives and then left the store after grabbing our stuff, and me grabbing a Black Widow Slingshot and ammo for it. "Let's get some food and medicine before heading back." We ran off, grabbed the food and medicine, and ran back to camp.

 

"Glenn, Brigid! You're back." Lori said as we entered camp. We had been gone several hours.

 

"We've got some more supplies." Glenn handed her the food and medicine. She smiled.

 

"What weapons did you get?" Shane asked as he sat down on a log and started to clean his shotgun.

 

"A slingshot, three rifles, three pistols, a few hunting knives, a slingshot, and a crossbow." I said. "We also got arrows for the crossbow and ammo for the guns and slingshot." I sat down and began putting tips on the arrow shafts.

 

"Some new guys came to camp while you were gone." Shane said tightly. "Two rednecks. One of them has a crossbow."

 

"Then maybe he or she could show me how to use it efficiently, cause I really haven't shot one before." I said as I put the arrows in the bag.

 

"I don't trust them." Shane frowned. "The younger one seems okay, but the older one... I've had to deal with him before. He's not a good guy, but right now, he and the other guy are our safest bet for food."

 

"So you're stuck with them." I said. Shane nodded. 

 

"The guy with the crossbow is over there." Shane said. "Come on, we'll see if he can show you how to shoot." I followed Shane to where this brown haired guy was leaning on a tree and inspecting an arrow.

 

"Walsh," The guy said as we walked up. He glared at Shane.

 

"Dixon," Shane glared at him. It was obvious that this was going to go nowhere because Shane was to busy having a glaring contest with the guy. I rolled my eyes, stepped infront of Shane, and cleared my throat.

 

"Mr... Dixon, is it?" I said. He broke away from glaring at Shane to look at me, a little confused. "Will you show me how to shoot a crossbow? I haven't really shot one before and I got one on a supply run to replace my impratical longbow as my primary weapon. I would appreciate it if you show me how to shoot one effectively." I looked at him directly in the eyes. He gave me a small smile.

 

"Yeah, I'll show you, kid." He said. "Have any arrows?"

 

"Got a bunch of them." I replied.

 

"Alright, go get them and meet me back here." He said. I nodded and turned to walk away. I shot a look at Shane as we walked back to where my crossbow was.

 

"What the hell!" Shane glared at me.

 

"Men and their egos." I snorted. "You were too busy glaring at him to actually accomplish what we went to do, so I stepped in." I rolled my eyes, picked up my crossbow and arrows.

 

"Still! We don't really know him, and he could've hurt you! Why do you think I was standing infront of you." Shane said.

 

"He's a _redneck,_ not an _idiot_ or guy that beats on children." I said. "Plus, one of the smartest kids in my class was a redneck and she loved her little cousins and other little kids. I know how to handle them. Plus, the person he looked like he was gonna hurt was you." I said as I hefted my crossbow to my shoulders. "Dansei to sono orokana ego. Baka sorera no ōku. Akiraka ni, on'nanoko wa koko ni chāji o toranakereba naranai." I muttered as I walked towards the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation- Japanese-
> 
> Dansei to sono orokana ego. Baka sorera no ōku. Akiraka ni, on'nanoko wa koko ni chāji o toranakereba naranai.- Men and their stupid egos. Idiots the lot of them. Clearly, girls have to take charge here.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready, kid?" Dixon asked as I walked up.

 

"Yeah." I nodded. "What's your name? I'm Brigid Scott." I said.

 

"Daryl Dixon," He said. "Nice to meet you, wish it was a different time and way though."

 

"Yeah," I sighed. We walked a little ways into the woods.

 

"So, how much do you know about shooting a crossbow?" Daryl asked.

 

"A couple months ago, me and my cousin switched bows for a couple hours. He had a crossbow. Just how to make it shoot, really. Need to learn how to aim it and crap." Daryl nodded.

 

"Okay... Let's get started..." Daryl said. I nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

"Brigid, where's your parents?" Daryl asked as he watched me shoot.

 

"Don't know. Probably back up in North Carolina, other than that, I don't know." I said. 

 

"Why are they up there while you're down here?" He frowned.

 

"I was on a youth mission trip. Niether of them could get off work for it." I shot the arrow and smiled as it hit bullseye. "Everyone sides me, Isabella, and Syrin turned into a walker. It's just us now. We really don't know what we're gonna do." I fitted another arrow to the string. "Three kids against all these walkers aren't good odds. Numbers are against us." I sighed.

 

"How did you guys escape all the herds?" Daryl frowned.

 

"Well, we were still trapt in our van, the driver, a youth leader named Steve, had been thrown out, the van was on its side, and we had been sprayed with glass from the windows. Well, Isabella and I had taken the most of it since we were up front. We hit the side of the van, hard, stayed there while we caught our breath, then got out stuff and kicked the door open. When we got out, we took off towards the city exit and went the opposite way of a walker when we saw it." I winced at the memory of all the glass shards. "We got our wits back together, pulled out the few weapons we had then started to look for a safe place to sleep for the night, but we found Shane and another guy and they took us back here." I finished.

 

"You had weapons on a mission trip?" He said as if he didn't believe me.

 

"Yeah, three pocket knives and my bow and arrows, for rec time." I said. "If I had known what was going to happen I woulda snuck my uncle's pistol down here with me." I looked towards the camp. It was getting late.

 

"Let's get your arrows and head back to camp. I'll show you some more stuff tomorrow. You can come hunting with me." Daryl said.

 

"Awesome!" I grinned. We grabbed my arrows and walked back to camp.

 

"Brigid," Lori walked up to me as we walked into the camp.

 

"Yes, Lori?" I said.

 

"Come help Carol and me fix one of the tents." Lori said.

 

"Okay," I nodded. "Thanks for showing me how to shoot." I smiled at Daryl.

 

"It was nothin. See ya round, kid." Daryl waved before heading off in search of his brother. I walked with Lori to where the tents were.

 

"I don't trust his brother." Lori said as we walked.

 

"Haven't met him, so no comment," I shrugged.

 

"He's a creep. Hitting on nearly every girl in the camp." Lori said. "Shane nearly broke his hand after punching the guy after he flirted with me and Isabella."

 

"What did Isabella do? Nut shot? Beat him with her new rifle? Tell me what did she do?" I asked. Isabella didn't take too well to certain people flirting with her.

 

"Grabbed what looked like Grimm's Fairy Tales, beat him with it, kicked him in the groin, and then beat him with your bow." Lori said.

 

"She better not have gotten blood on that book! I love my fairy tales!" I said. "But on another note, HELL YEAH! You go, Isabella!" I laughed.

 

"That was your book?" Lori smiled.

 

"Yeah, Valentines Day gift from my parents. I had been looking all over for a complete set of the Brothers Grimm fairy tales." I smiled.

 

"She let Carl and Sophia borrow it while we work." Lori said. "You don't mind, do you?"

 

"Not at all, as long as they don't mess it up. You know, like rip out a page or drop it in mud, somethin like that." I shrugged. "There's a few stories in there that I wouldn't think appropriate for most kids, but our whole situation isn't appropraite for kids, hell, even adults..." I sighed.

 

"I agree..." Lori and I reached where Carol was. "Carol, this is Brigid, she's gonna help us with fixing the tent."

 

"Nice to meet you, Brigid." Carol smiled. I noticed a bruise mostly covered by her shirt. I didn't comment on it. We started working on the tent.

 

"Brigid, I had no idea you cursed." Lori said after a while.

 

"Oh... Yeah, but I try not to do it infront of most people, but sometimes I just get so mad I'll curse in however many languages I know it in. I cursed a lot in school, but not where teachers could hear me, even though there was this one time I flipped the teacher off in class and cursed her out in Swedish and English... Didn't get in trouble." I smiled sheepishly. "Funny thing is, I was in a Christian school."

 

"Why on earth would you do that to a teacher?" Lori and Carol said at the same time with a mothering tone.

 

"Well, our teacher had been out sick for two weeks and the sub had been giving us fake work, being sexist, isulting us, and bullying my friend, JD. I just got so mad after she flipped off at my friend Lindsay for showing JD where to find the answer and I was behind them all like 'Taylor, the answer to number fourteen is Andrew Jackson' so I just raised my hand middle finger up. Said 'Fuck you!' in Swedish. I hated her." I shrugged.

 

"How did she insult you?" Lori frowned.

 

"Said that she wishes we were above a kindergarten level, our elevators didn't click, we were the most disrespectful class she had ever met, stuff like that." I growled. "We sat in class, _quietly_ and _actually did our work_. The kindergarten level and elevator things really pissed me off." I closed my eyes.

 

"When did this happen?" Carol asked.

 

"A few months ago. I was in eigth grade. Smartest in the class too, according to everyone else, anyway. To them, Brigid didn't know it, they were most likely gonna fail. Saved alot of their grades." I shrugged.

 

"How did she bully your friend?" Carol frowned. "And being sexist?"

 

"Insulted him, alot, showing more favor to the girls... Example, JD got an eighty-eight on a test, she said 'That's a terrible grade!' my friend Regan got a sixty- seven, she said 'And you're satisfied with that, sweetie?' in a nice sweet tone. She sounded like a dying bird." I punched my hand. "She loved the highschoolers more than us."

 

"Did she get fired?" Lori asked, like a mother would if that had happened to her own child. Heh, funny. My mom just said she would make me move schools if I didn't stop complaining about it.

 

"No, but we tried to get her fired." I said as I stood up to go get some food. "But, about the respect thing, we respected her. Regan said this and I totally agree, ' She doesn't repect me, I don't repect her.' She never showed us repect, but we rebelled in our own ways." I smiled.

 

"That's a good thing to do." Lori said. We went and ate. Shane looked at me as we sat down.

 

"Learn to shoot well?" He asked.

 

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Daryl's nice."

 

"Still don't trust him." Shane sighed.

 

"I don't completely, but I don't trust all of you guys completely either." I shrugged as I started eating. "Daryl's got the right idea. Don't give your trust away, keep it locked up. Also don't get attached. Save you from heartache if they turn or wind up dead."

 

"You trust Isabella and Syrin completely, don't you?" Lori asked.

 

"Yes and No," I sighed. "We might be best friends, but in this new world, that could mean nothing. Abso- friggin'- lutely nothin." I looked at them. The adults shared a look. I finished eating in silence then went to bed in my new tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing about the flipping off teacher, I did it. For real. I go to a Christian school and I curse and flip the bird.
> 
> 4/12 edit: I will not be updating this for a while. See profile for reasons.


End file.
